Avengers
by JLAR
Summary: In a world with out superheroes, someone has to try and be the hero, Dean knows it, and so does S.H.I.E.L.D, that's why they decided to form the Avengers, though these heroes are not who you'd expect. Character death and continuous team roster change.
1. Chapter 1: Avengers Assemble

OK, so I haven't written anything in a really, really, really long time, and I truth is I missed it very much, but thankfully that long hiatus was due to me working on my thesis, graduating, getting a job (which I love, not many people can say that) and starting my own company, all at the same time, so I guess you could see how I had trouble managing my time. Things finally seem to be stabilizing and writing is one of the few things that help me to relax, so I thought I'd give it a second go, I don't know what this might mean for all the other stories I left unfinished, maybe I'll go on with some of them, I don't know. but what's sure is that I'm back.

This Fic was something that came to me because of several things, the movie Kick-ass, which asked the question, why aren't there super heroes in the world?, and the Dark knight movie in which the joker mentions that as superheroes begin to emerge, so do super villains, In the new Marvel movies, Nick fury is forming the Avengers, but with the exception of Thor and hulk, the team is pretty normal, Iron man is a guy with a super armor (Not to far fetched, could happen), Captain is a soldier (although slightly modified to be a super soldier, he's still not that super), And Black widow, well she's just a super spy. Another thing that moved me to write this was the ongoing war here, the city where I live is the main battle ground between the government, and several cartels. The drug war here in Mexico really has me wishing there really were superheroes.

Anyway, the story tells the formation of the avengers in a world where, till now there were no superheroes, in fact most of the main characters are not all that super. This story is going to be a bit darker than my other stories but like all of them it's a very massive crossover, with current character deaths and an ever changing team roster, and as the story progresses things will be getting less realistic and more and more "Super" just as the joker predicted. This is my version of "The Avengers".

P.S. I don't own any characters and I write this just for fun and with no lucrative purpose.

For this chapter the crossovers are Supernatural, Jake 2.0, Dollhouse, Fringe, White collar, Burn notice, and the Iron Man movies.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes only to be forced into closing them once again as a violently bright light almost blinded him, slowly his pupils became accustomed to the shining white light above them, placing his hand over forehead he tried to calm his growing migraine as he sat up. _"Where am I?" _he asked himself as he tried to remember what he'd been doing before he blacked out.

"Welcome"

He turned and found a woman standing by the door of the bright room, "Where am I?" he asked her.

"Come with me the woman smiled, everything will be explained" After several seconds of consideration Dean agreed. The woman led him out of the room and down an equally bright hallway, "In here" she said as she gestured at a door.

Dean stared at her then entered, the new room wasn't as heavily lit as the others, the dark gray walls, the wooden table, and the black screen at the end of the room made it clear that this was a conference room.

There were other people inside, none of whom he recognized, they all seemed just as puzzled to be there as him.

"Good, you're all here"

"_Now you I know" _He thought to himself as two men entered through a door on the other side of the room, _"I saw you in the news a few days ago"_

"You must be wondering why you're all here" the man Dean recognized said cheerfully, "Allow us to introduce ourselves"

"We know who you are" a man from the crowd of strangers said, "You're Tony Stark, the Iron Man"

"Yes well" The second man took the word, "I am Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division; S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And why, may we ask, did you kidnap us and bring us here?"

"We are forming a special ops. Team, you have each been selected to form part of this team because of your unique abilities" Everyone stared silently, "Perhaps I should introduce you all to each other"

"First we have Michael Weston, whose talents as a spy are more than remarkable"

"Burned Spy" Michael added.

"Not any more" Fury corrected him.

"Second, Jake Foley, NSA agent, a few years back he was involved in a lab accident, which left him with unique abilities"

"Then we have Olivia Dunham, an FBI agent with a unique insight"

"Then we have Echo, a woman with very charming personalities"

"This is Neal Caffrey, a very talented art thief"

"Allegedly" Neal added with a smile.

"Of course; last but not least, Dean Winchester, well let's just say he's seen things most of us couldn't even begin to imagine"

"And of course you've all met Mr. Stark here"

"Let me get this straight, you want all of us to work for you…together?" Michael asked as he stood up.

"That is correct"

"Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, the world is becoming a dangerous place to live in; the mafia used to have hand guns, now the cartels have grenade launchers, terrorist's used to place bombs in subways, now they use biological agents to kill thousands"

"So you want us to stop all this?" Dean asked, "Sorry but it's not my line of work, I don't do terrorists"

"What about Croatoa?"

Dean stopped midway as he begun to stand up, "Go on"

"Each day the world is endangered by something different, whether it is terrorists from across the sea or Monsters from another dimension the truth is that now there are dangers out there which it used to be we couldn't even begin to imagine"

"So if we accept" Neal asked, what do we get in return?"

Nick fury stared at the room, "No more anklets, no more burn notice, no more treatments, no more fake identities and lonely nights on the road, you will be working for the government, you will be receiving a nice sum for your work and you'll be above any other investigation agency, no more classified reports you can't read or unsolved cases you can't access, you'll be the country's number one defense"

Dean looked around, everyone seemed to be taking the proposition seriously, _"This could be a good opportunity" _He thought, _"Sure, I'm used to working alone, or at least with Sam or Bobby maybe even Cas, but a big team could be useful, It'll be much easier to take down a vampire nest with a SWAT team on my side, not to mention no more fake FBI badges, I'd get my own real badge, no more lying to get answers, and best of all, I'd be getting paid to do what I've already been doing, with the minor inconvenience of having to deal with human affairs as well as supernatural ones"_

"What do you say?" Nick Fury leaned over the desk.

"Where do I sign?" Dean grinned as the rest of the group added their acceptance.

"Very well, ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Avengers"

* * *

Liked it? I hope so, remember it's my first time writing for about two years now, so I am a little rusty. Please remember to review, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

"Come on!" Dean shouted as he stood up, "That wasn't fair!"

"War never is" Michael said as he walked past him, "Maybe next time you should pay less attention at Echo's ass and more at the bullets she's sending your way"

"It's not his fault" Echo said as she joined them, a paintball gun on each hand, "after all, I do have a nice ass" she smiled as she shook her head so the protective mask over her head would fall in to place in front of her face.

"I don't get it, why are we doing this again?"

"You can't expect to survive out there if you don't train and keep in shape" Dunham spoke through the microphone on her helmet.

"That's not the only reason" they heard Fury's voice on the loudspeaker, "You're a team now, you need to learn each other's moves and tactics, you need to be able to work as a team"

Suddenly the lights became brighter as the artificial rocks and barracks began to lower and hide under the floor, leaving a very large and very empty training room. A door at the far end opened, as Fury walked in the rest of the group gathered together, "Out there, you have to either work together, or die alone"

"Speaking of out there" Dean said as he stared out the window and saw nothing but clouds under them and a blue sky shining above, "When will we be landing? We've been here almost a month now"

Everyone stared at him, "What?" he asked.

"Didn't you read your contract?" Michael asked.

"No…not really, why?"

"Dean, there was an extreme secrecy clause"

"What does that mean?"

"That from the moment we signed those papers, and for the next five years, we're dead to the world" Echo answered.

"Wait…what? I never agreed to that?"

"Yeah, you did" Michael smiled, "The moment you signed those papers; from now on, this is our home, and the only contact we're allowed to make with the outside world is that which the job requires"

WWW Later that day WWW

"Come on Dean, it's not so bad" Jake said as he followed him with a tray in his hands, "free meals, warm bed, a roof over our heads…"

"You know that's what people say about prison right?"

"Oh…I thought I'd heard it somewhere…anyway we're doing some good here"

"Are we? We've been here almost a month and all we've done is shoot targets in that arcade of a training room, by now I would have…"

"You would have already killed a werewolf, vanquished a vampire nest and exorcised several demons" Jake said flatly, "I know, I know"

The two of them sat down at a table, "Well it's true, and what have we done here so far? Zero, zilch, nada"

"That's not true" Neal said as he tore a piece from his bread and took it to his mouth, "We're learning about teamwork"

"Yeah, what do you know about teamwork Caffrey? You don't even show up at the training sessions"

"Only the ones about guns" Neal added, "I hate guns"

"Yeah, and what are you going to do when you have one to your head? Talk your way out of it?""

"If I have to" Neal said calmly, "I wasn't chosen because of my shooting skills"

"Yeah, well I wasn't chosen because of my friendly disposition, but I still have to learn to work with all of you" Dean replied as he stared at the plate before him, "God I wish I had a cheeseburger"

"Well, what about Stark?" Jake asked.

"What about him?" Olivia Dunham sat down in front of them.

"Well, he's not here for the training sessions either, what's more, he's allowed to come and go as he pleases, I saw him last night in an interview on tv, he's still free"

"He is" Olivia answered, "But Ironman's not"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that they made this public event where Tony supposedly handed his armor to the government, I think the idea is to make people believe he and ironman are two different people now"

"Why?"

"He's a public figure" Michael said as he lowered his newspaper, "If he were to be "Killed" right now and then come back five years from now, people would want to know what happened"

Jake nodded, "what I still don't get is why we're on this team with him, I mean, I see how we could be considered special ops, we've each got our talents, but next to him we're nothing but regular people, we're no Ironman"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, you've got super speed and strength, not to mention you can talk to machines; And Olivia" he turned to face her, "You've got powers, you can see things from another dimension"

"Yeah, cause that's really useful" she said sarcastically.

"Well, it's more than I can do"

"You've killed demons, vampires and who knows what else, not to mention you went to hell and back"

"Ok, so we're all a little bit special" Jake interrupted, "Ironman can still fly, shoot lasers and who knows what else, he's the star here, we're just the side show"

"Beep, beep, beep"

"What's that?" Dean asked

"It's our com devices" Michael said as he pulled out a small machine, "seriously; didn't you read anything they gave us?"

"I red the map to the cafeteria" Dean said as he pulled out his own com device.

"It's Fury, he wants to see us in the briefing room" Michael said as they all stood.

"Think it's our first mission?" Jake asked joyfully.

"We'll know soon enough" Olivia answered.

WWW At the briefing room WWW

"You rang?" Dean was the first to enter the room.

"Yes, you guys ready for your first assignment?"

"Ready as we'll ever be"

"Very well" Fury turned around as the screen behind him was lit, "this is him"

"Simon!" Michael said angrily.

"You've met him before?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he tried to blow up half of Miami"

"So he's a nice guy" Dean said sarcastically.

"Last time I saw him, he was under lock and key" he turned to Fury, "what happened?"

"He escaped" Fury replied calmly, "But what worries us isn't so much Simon Escher, but who he's working for"

"Who is he working for?"

"Zerstörung durch Fortschritte der Technologie, or ZFT for short"

"What's that?"

"Destruction through advances in technology" Olivia Dunham answered Dean's question, "They're a bioterrorist group, and trust me, they're tactics are not pretty"

"Well, if Simon's working for them, they're about to go from not pretty, to pretty messy"

"Any Idea what they're up to?"

"All we know is that they're in New York, and that they're planning something big"

"How big?"

"World war three big"


	3. Chapter 3: Drip Drop

Hi again, Sorry if the first two chapters were a little boring, they were the introductory chapters after all, hope this one proves itself to be more interesting.

* * *

Fury and the team were flying on a helicopter towards Manhattan Island.

"Code names? Really?" Olivia asked.

"You're supposed to be dead remember, we can't risk anyone finding out who you really are, with the people you'll be facing, and the damage you'll be giving their organizations, you'll no longer be an FBI agent who stopped a single operation, you'll be a real threat to them; these people make their threats and everyone who ever new them disappear, is that what you want?"

"I guess not, but does it have to be this name?"

"Your code names were chosen so that they'd be something familiar to you, something you'd have no trouble adjusting to and using"

"I know but Pattern?"

"It was your last investigation on the FBI"

"You're lucky" Michael spoke up, "I'm Burn, how's that supposed to make me feel?"

"I like mine, Hunter" Dean interrupted, he was sitting in the center and had his hands tightly gripped to his seat, "has a ring to it" he looked towards the others with a face so pale they could almost make out the veins under his skin.

"Are you ok?" Olivia stared at him, "You look like you might be coming down with something"

"I'm ok" he smiled reassuringly, "it's just that flying is not really one of my favorite activities" he said reassuringly.

"But you've been in the carrier for almost a month, you never complained"

"Yeah, that's different, that thing is so big you can't even tell you're not on the ground" Wanting to change the subject, he turned towards Jake, "So, what are your codenames?"

"I'm Tech" Jake said happily, "Neal is Forge"

"And you?" they all stared at Echo.

"Echo, what did you expect me to get a codename to hide my codename?"

The helicopter landed on the roof of a tall building, the six team members jumped on to solid ground as the last member of their squad walked up to them, "Tony, nice of you to finally decide to join us" Michael said as they were handed equipment from the helicopter, "Let me guess, your code name's Ironman?"

A few minutes later they were all inside the large living room of Tony Stark's New York home.

"You've all been briefed" Tony said as he stared at them, "Now, for the toys" he said as he opened one of the bags laid over the coffee table. Smiling he withdrew a small case and handed one to each of them.

"Glasses?" Olivia asked.

"Ordinary glasses at first sight, but press this little button here and they can go from, ordinary reading glasses, to night vision, infrared, and even sunglasses" he looked at them, "I wanted to add X-ray, but it wouldn't fit the design" he grinned, "Next we have this" he withdrew a piece of clothing, "bullet proof vests, my design, stronger than Kevlar but lighter than cotton, works by condensing it's molecules on impact"

"And then, there's all this" he opened the second bag, "I expect S.H.I.E.L.D. thought you how to use all this right?"

* * *

"Are we sure this is the target?" Caffrey spoke through an earpiece as he took his position, all of them except Tony Stark had infiltrated themselves into a dinner party with New York's high society.

"It's the only target that makes sense" Olivia replied, "We know that ZFT is trying to start a war"

"So, what does that have to do with crashing a party?" he asked after he took a glass of champagne from a waiter, "Not that I'm complaining"

"The party's being held in honor of President Ilham Aliyev's daughter, a lot of important people are here, journalists, politicians, and ambassadors"

"But how could that start a war, it may start some controversy, but I doubt people would suspect the U.S. would attack another country in his own land and kill several of its own important people"

"President Ilham Aliyev has enemies, his country Azerbaijan is in something of a conflict with Nagorno-Karabakh, a part of its own country that wishes to gain independence, if an attack were to happen they would be the first to be blamed, and the conflict would turn violent, not only that, but since the attack would happen on American ground, the U.S. would be forced to intervene, but then that would probably anger the UN, and that's only with this attack, if ZFT were to make more attacks, the result could very well be a third world war"

"Could we get on with the mission please?" Michael said as he walked up to a table full of snacks to keep up appearances, "Dean, are you close to the president's daughter"

"What was that?" Dean replied, "I didn't catch that name"

"Fine; Hunter, are you close to the president's daughter?"

"As close as I'll be able to get without getting the guards to throw me out" he answered, he was disguised in a waiter's outfit, at first he hadn't liked the fact that he was to be a servant while the others were guests, but after seeing the president's daughter, he'd kind of liked the fact that it was up to him to protect her.

"Still no suspicious devices" Jake said as he continued to walk around the room, scanning through everything that had a computer chip.

"I know ZFT, they much prefer biological weapons to ordinary ones" Olivia said.

"Should we be concerned about the food?" Neal asked as he took a caviar filled cracker out of his mouth.

"No" Olivia replied, "A fake S.H.I.E.L.D company provided the food, it should be saf…"

Suddenly a window on the north side of the building exploded inward, "Tech!" Michael shouted, "What's happening?" he had just asked when a window to his right also exploded, shards of glass slashing his cheek.

A small egg shaped object landed by his feet, he was about to reach down to grab it when a timer appeared on its side, "Quick, get everyone out!" he shouted, "Hunter! Protect the president's daughter!"

"On it!"

"Tech! Can you defuse these things?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like them, but I can try"

"Good you do that, the rest of you help me find who did this, Iron man! you there?"

"Right above you" Stark answered as he flew over the building in his armor.

"These things were shot in through the windows, check the north side, we'll search the south!"

Echo quickly ran to the broken window facing south, from under her dress she withdrew a small gun, she aimed it at a building across the street roughly the same size as the level they were at. When she fired a small hook caught itself on the opposite ledge and after tensing the cord she slid herself down the cord that now connected the two buildings.

"Pattern, go see how Hunter's doing, the timers on those bombs were set too high, they could be a diversion to get to the president's daughter" Following Echo's example Michael jumped out of the building quickly sliding to the next.

Tech stared at one of the bombs he still had fifteen minutes but so far the code in the electronic timers seemed impossible to crack, "How are you doing Tech?" Olivia ran up to him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to disable it, you better get everyone out"

* * *

Leyla Aliyeva ran through the corridor, "This way madam" to her right she saw two of her bodyguards waiting by an open elevator door, "We'll get you to safety" Quickly she ran into the small room as the two men pressed a button for it to move.

Exhausted Leyla sat down on the floor and pulled a pin from her hair to let it fall down to her elbows, "Has anyone called my father?" she asked, but the two men just stared at her calmly, after seeing she wouldn't get an answer she repeated her question, but again they only stared at her then at the door before them, "I am giving you an order" She finally raised her tone, "Why hasn't anybody contacted my father?" suddenly she noticed the screen above the metal doors, "Why…why are we going up?"

The twin door opened revealing three men standing on the other side, "Leyla Aliyeva I presume?" the man standing in the center said as he waited for the two guards to force her out of the elevator.

"Who are you?" Leyla said as she struggled to free herself from her captor's grip to no avail.

"You may call me Simon" the man replied with a maniacal smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"And what do you want?" she replied, trying not to let her voice give away her fright, "Simon" she added with a venomous tone.

"Me? Aside from a couple of million dollars, I want to be left alone" slowly he withdrew a knife from his belt, "and the only way my bosses would ever allow me to do that is if I bring them your head"

"Bang!"

Suddenly the knife flew from his hand as Dean lowered his gun, "Ever heard of stairs?" he smirked.

"Get him!" Simon shouted as the four men around him raised their guns towards Dean.

Quickly Dean shot one of the men as he ran for cover, standing behind a column as the other three men emptied their barrels furiously he waited until the brief moment when they began to reload, he jumped from behind the pillar shot two of the men and landed behind a desk.

"Watch her!" Simon said as he threw Leyla to the other man's arms and withdrew a shotgun.

"Seeing the absence of gunfire Dean stood with both his hands out ready to fire only to find Simon no more than three feet away, a shotgun aimed at his chest.

"Bang!"

"NO!" Leyla shouted as she watched Dean fly off over several desks, sprinkles of blood coloring everything a dark red color. Rage boiling within her, she stomped her heel on her captors foot, quickly as he recoiled in pain, she swung around him and held him by the neck as she tried her best to reach for the gun on his hand.

"Bang!"

The gun fell to ground; Leyla stared dumbfounded as the man she was fighting fell limp to the ground.

"It's so hard to find good help these days" Simon said as he gave her another of his bone shilling smiles.

"Bang!"

"Uh-uh" he said after he fired another shot as Leyla reached for the gun on the ground, "Let's not do that, ok?"

Layla nodded as she straightened, still looking at the gun that had now been moved several feet further away, "You're crazy" She said as she looked him in the eye, unnerving as that was.

"Tell me something I don't know" Simon replied as he walked up to her.

"If those bombs go off the whole building is going to collapse, we'll both die!" Leyla said as she took a step back, further away from Simon and closer to the handgun on the ground.

"I don't think so; you see, these aren't ordinary bombs," he said as he pulled one of the strange egg shaped devices, "They don't explode in the traditional sense" he pulled the object out towards her, "When they go off, they don't destroy everything with fire and scattering debris, instead they disperse a very powerful acid, one drop of that acid is capable of eating a whole bowling ball if given the time" Still smiling he backed away, "So you see, while the acid WILL eat through the floors, melting all those people trying to go down and escape, the structural damage won't be enough to topple the building" he looked at her in an almost reassuring way, then gave her his shilling smile once again, "At least not in the next twenty four hours"

"You fucking monster!" she shouted but he quickly turned around and slapped her.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" he frowned at her for a few seconds but then his glare returned to its calm and all though psychotic, happy self, "Tell you what, I was planning to kill you first, but seeing as you've become so interested on how these things work, why don't we speed things up so you can get to have a little demonstration before you go" Simon reached into his pocket and withdrew a detonator, "Time's not up yet" he smiled, "Person disarming them is sure to have the surprise of his life"

Dean was barely able to move, he could see blood splattered all around him, slowly and painfully he raised his hand up to his ear to activate the com device, "Tech!" his voice wasn't any louder than a whisper, he tried to clear his throat but this only hurt him more and filled his mouth with the taste of blood, "Tech! get out of there, now!" His mouth filled with blood, but he had gotten the message out, "But still he couldn't know if it had been heard or understood"

Screams became audible, and Leyla couldn't do anything but fall to her knees.

"So far away" Simon said as he placed a hand over his ear, trying to hear better, "and yet we can hear them all the way up here, must be excruciating don't you think?"

"You have no idea!" Simon turned around just in time to dodge as a bullet flew past hi head, running he took cover behind a wall and began shooting around the corner.

Leyla quickly ran for the far end of the room, trying to get as far away from Simon as possible while he was busy shooting at someone else.

Jake emptied his barrel angrily at the wall as if trying to dig a hole through to Simon. Once empty, he threw his gun at the ground and walked out from behind a pillar, arms raised high above his head.

Simon calmly walked out from behind the wall, his hand ready to fire at any moment, "What happened to your hand?" he asked as he saw Jakes left hand wrapped with a now more red than white piece of cloth.

"I wasn't able to disable the bomb" Jake said while facing the floor in defeat.

"Of course you weren't" Simon withdrew one of the egg shaped weapons from his coat, "They were designed so you wouldn't"

"I couldn't disable them" Jake repeated, "That doesn't mean I can't activate them!"

Suddenly the egg on Simon's hand cracked open, a green liquid fell on to Simon's hand, ran down his arm, torso and leg until it formed a puddle on the floor under him, "No!" Simon shouted, clearly in more pain than he had ever experienced, "Noooooaaaaaghhhhh!" the floor beneath him begun to melt causing him to fall to the next floor. His back to the floor he could feel the next floor giving in under him while acid from the floor above still drip dropped over him.

Leyla ran to Dean's side, she could see he was still breathing, "Are you all right?" she asked as she turned his face towards her.

"Aside from feeling like a colander, sure just peachy" he smirked then recoiled back in pain.

"What's your name?"

"Hunter" he said, almost drowning in his own blood, "Call me Hunter"

* * *

Simon lay on the basement of the building, his hands and feet no more than mush around him, he could do nothing but lay in agony for the moment his heart would stop beating.

"Simon Escher" a man walked down the stairwell towards him, "You sure are in quite a pickle now aren't you?"

"You?" Simon stared dumbfounded, "Please, help me!"

"We will" the man said as more men walked down the stairs behind him, "we will"

* * *

Fury walked up to Olivia who was staring as an emergency crew carried Dean and Jake away in stretchers, "We found what was left of Simon Escher, he was nothing more than a puddle of DNA"

Olivia didn't seem to pay much interest in what Fury said and continued to stare, "Are they going to be all right?" she asked.

"The vest protected all off dean's vital organs, but he was shot at close range, the impact broke several of his ribs, one of them pierced his lungs"

"That doesn't answer my question" Olivia continued.

"He'll live" Fury replied, "As for Jake, we stopped the effects of the acid, but he lost his arm nearly up to his elbow, he'll live too, but I don't know if he'll be alright"

Michael and Echo walked up to them, "We took down three grunts and Ironman took down another two on the north side, he's on his way to the carrier now"

"Good, then it's all taken care of?" Fury asked as the team nodded.

"Wait!" Michael paused, "Where's Caffrey?"

* * *

"What's your name?" A large piece of ice hit him on the head as he was submerged once more in the chilling water, "I asked what's your name?" the large man shouted, but Neal still wouldn't do anything but smile, "So you don't want to cooperate" the man said as he dunked Caffrey's head one more time, "That's all right, I've got loads of time, and even more toys to try out"

* * *

Did you like it? remember to click on that little button down there and review, I actually did some research for this chapter, that name up there IS the president of Azerbaijan, and that woman IS his daughter, and there really is such a conflict within Azerbaijan, though I'm not really sure if it's a violent conflict or just a political one. This chapter was actually inspired by a song from an Azerbaijanesse (I have no Idea how people from there are really called) singer called Safura and the song is titled Drip-Drop (Pop song, maybe RnB).

Also, I'm a big Photo shop fan and I made a little poster so if you want you can check it out: ht - tp- : -/- pics - .live - journal. - com -/ -a205204 - /pic -/- 0000dqpz -/ -g19

just delete all the "-" and empty spaces


	4. Chapter 4: Up side

Neal wasn't sure what woke him, by now he'd gotten so used to the moisture he was sure it hadn't been the water, the temperature didn't matter either, he was so numb he still couldn't feel if it had been boiling hot or ice cold, though he could tell by the chunks on the floor it had been the latter.

He thought perhaps it had been the bright light being turned on so abruptly after so much darkness, but then again, at the time his eyes had been covered by the black sack now on the table. It could have also been the shouting that woke him. Yeah, that was the most likely possibility, though he still wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"I said wake up!" the man shouted.

"Morning" Neal half smiled then flinched as the pain from his sore jaw raced through his face and neck, he'd forgotten how hurt he really was, his left eye was half closed and swollen, he thought his jaw had been at least slightly dislocated and was sure his nose had been broken, _"Look on the bright side he thought to himself, so far your face has been treated more gently that the rest of your body"_

"Who do you work for?"

* * *

Dean placed his hand on the wall to help him balance himself, "I'm telling you, I have to go on this mission!"

"You're still not fully recovered!" Fury said as he stood between Dean and the door, "If you go out there you'll get yourself killed"

"Doesn't matter, I have to…"

"We're already one avenger down, we can't loose another"

Dean paused, "Still no word from Caffrey?"

"We've got our people turning every rock, at first we thought he might have escaped, that he'd used us to get away from the FBI, but no one's this good at going underground, not even Caffrey"

"So he was captured?"

"That's what we believe"

"How? It was our first mission, no one even knew of our existence, much less who was a part of the team"

"That's what we're trying to find out, in the meantime, I want you to stay here, the others can handle this mission"

"They don't know what they're up against!" Dean argued, "They're not ready for something like this! Heck, I'm not ready and I've been fighting them for a long time"

"They've had their training, they know everything you've told them and they'll have you on the intercom at all times"

"But…"

"No buts soldier, you're staying, that's an order!"

* * *

Michael, Echo, Olivia and Jake stepped out of a military truck, the main street was empty, in fact the whole town seemed to look deserted, "Nothing here" Michel spoke through his com device, "See anything interesting from up there?"

"Nothing here" Stark spoke as he flew overhead a couple of times then landed by them, "the whole place looks…dead"

"With the risk of sounding clichéd" Jake raised his gun to be at the ready, "This place is too quiet"

"We'll split up and search for survivors" Michael said as he signaled them, "Pattern, you're with me; Tech and Echo go west!"

"Hey! What about me?" Stark said as they began to walk away.

"You've got the suit, I think you can handle being alone"

* * *

"So…" Echo said as she and Jake walked down a street, "How's that arm?"

"Ok, I guess" Jake said as he opened and closed the fingers in his arm, "I can't really feel anything with it, but the nanytes allow me to move it as if it were the real thing"

"It even looks real" Echo said reassuringly, "Not even from up close can you tell the difference"

"I can" Jake added as he raised his gun again and continued down the street.

* * *

"There's no one here" Olivia followed behind Michael, her steps echoing in the lonely streets.

"We can't be sure of that, Dean said that this virus made people act…crazy"

"That's what I mean, a virus like that, you'd expect fires, crashed cars and broken windows, not…empty" to their right a broken down door squeaked as the wind swung it back and forth a few inches, "I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right"

"BOOM!"

"What was that?"

* * *

Stark slowly got up, he hadn't been expecting the explosion, luckily enough it had caused next to little damage to the suit, only the impulse of the blow had thrown him against the far wall and cause him to stagger a step or two as he regained his bearings.

"What was that?" he heard Michael through the radio, "Iron Man, what happened?"

"Gas tank…" he realized the blow had taken the air out of him, "Exploded, don't know why, maybe a leak, a spark from the suit could have ignited it"

"There's no one around?"

"Not a soul" he responded

* * *

Neal hang upside down, under him the floor was covered in blood stained shards of glass, a threatening warning of what would happen should he try to free himself from the ropes, "I'm sorry"

Neal looked around for the source of the voice, he hadn't realized anyone had entered the room but then again, with all the blood in his head he wasn't making much sense of anything, "Who…Who's there?" he asked, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper.

"People call me Papusar" a young woman said as she approached him.

"Why are you sorry Papusar?" he said, faking a smile as he did.

"Please" she whispered as she withdrew a bucket full of water, "Call me Papu" slowly she tore a piece of cloth from the tattered dress she was wearing and after soaking it in the water began cleaning the dried blood off Neal's face.

"You know Papu, I wouldn't mind some of that water down my throat…or up" he laughed, almost choking as he did.

"I´m sorry, the water's not all that clean"

"It's ok, neither am I" he smiled.

Slowly she placed the wet rag above his lips and squeezed slowly, trying not to accidently drown him. Once he seemed satisfied she continued to wash him, this time going up as high as she could reach on his naked torso.

Neal closed his eyes as she scrapped the wounds from a previous lashing to his back, "So…" he groaned, "You work here?"

The woman didn't turn away from her task, "You're not the only prisoner here"

"So they've got you captive too huh?" he flinched as she reached a fresh wound, "why are you here cleaning me then?"

"They don't like it when their prisoners die from infection; they force me to clean everyone's wounds, though with this water I believe I might be speeding up the process"

"And here I thought I was special"

* * *

"Where'd they all come from?" Michael shouted as he climbed up to a rooftop, the rest of the team was already there"

"They just appeared out of nowhere" Jake answered as he shot at the hectic people raging to climb up and reach them, "They must have been hiding"

Olivia turned to see one of the town's people climb on to the roof, her arm covered in blood she charged towards Olivia at incredible speed. Olivia quickly raised her gun but remained still as the woman approached.

"Bang!"

The woman fell dead to the ground as Olivia turned to face Echo, her gun smoking from the shot, "We need to kill them" she said, "Not stare while they kill us"

"But they're people!" Olivia argued, "Ordinary citizens"

"No!" Michael shouted, "They're not ordinary, they're sick, and we can't let them infect anyone else, you heard Dean, there's no cure for this virus"

"We're doing the right thing" Jake added as he shot a person in the head, "Even if it doesn't seem like it"

* * *

Neal closed his eyes as he was dropped from his hanging position with one quick slash to a rope, luckily his captors had been kind enough to remove the shards of broken glass before allowing him to fall face first five feet from the ground.

"So, Caffrey, how are you feeling?"

Neal looked at him surprised, he didn't remember telling them his name, but then again he couldn't remember much of what had happened since he'd been brought here, wherever here was. It seemed to him as if it had all been a few hours, everything had gone by in a rush, but by the constant hellos and good mornings he knew it must have been several days since he'd been captured, maybe even weeks or months. It was hard to tell when the only hint he had inside those dark rooms and corridors was the torturers joyful salute to a brand new day of pain.

"I'm great thanks for asking" Neal smiled as the man forced him up to his feet.

"You do look fresh and rested" the man played on, "but you still look like you could use a nice massage, what do you say?"

"You sure know how to treat a guy, Phil" Neal hadn't known, his torturer's name, to that matter he couldn't even remember his face, that is, if it was just one torturer, so he'd begun to call him, or them, whichever the case may be, Phil. It was a name that didn't seem all that threatening and made his pain givers angry because of it.

"Only the best for you Caffrey" The man said as he pushed Neal on to a table and begun to strap him down, "You know Neal" he said as he begun to move behind him, Neal no longer able to see what the man was up to, "They say that when your muscles ache the best cure is to warm them, you have aching muscles, don't you Neal?"

Neal could guess where this was going and wasn't sure what to answer, though Phil didn't seem to be waiting for a response, "Yes, I'm sure you do, we all do; that's why I'm going to warm up your back muscles until they're nice and toasty"

Suddenly Neal felt as a hot liquid was poured onto his back, the pain was excruciating.

* * *

"Think that's all of them?" Iron man asked as he landed next to the group, before them a pile of corpses lay in the middle of the road.

"Let's hope so" Michael said as he threw a match onto the pile and the whole thing became engulfed in flames, "SHIELD is going to keep the place guarded for a couple of weeks just in case"

"What about us?" Olivia asked as they begun to walk towards their car, "Aren't they afraid we could be infected?"

"Yeah, we'll be heavily guarded for the next week or so too"

* * *

"I told you they could handle it" Fury said as he and Dean watched the team returning to the Carrier.

"It was a close call" Dean replied, "And they could still be infected"

"We'll have them under observation; the virus has an onset time of twenty four hours, by tomorrow we'll know if they're all right"

"The virus takes over in twenty four hours, but they could pretend to be ok for a longer time" Dean whispered to himself after Fury was gone.

* * *

Neal opened his eyes, he could feel the cool ground under his back, but then again his skin was so burned anything could pass as cool to the touch.

"You're awake!"

He realized he was lying on Papu's arms, "Hey" he whispered as he tried to clear his throat.

"I was worried" she whispered back, "I've never seen them treat anyone the way they treat you"

"So I am special" Neal smiled as the young woman caressed his hair.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody druglords

Hello again, hope you're liking the story so far, I really like this chapter, I hope you do too.

p.s. whenever you see "-A-" it means it's a scene jump. I keep using these different scene jumps because when I upload the chapters, the lines I place always get erased and all the scenes get jumbled together, if any one knows of a good scene jump that doesn't get erased please let me know. (I also tried with a several asterisks* and they also get erased)

* * *

Dean took cover behind a wall, he peered around the corner then signaled for the others to follow, the hot dessert sun was torture after leaving the cool shadow cast by the warehouse, they arrived at a small door by the corner of the building and prepared to enter, "We're in position" Dean spoke through the intercom.

"Ok, you know the drill" Michael replied, "After the head count, Hunter, Echo, and Tech will give us the signal, at which Ironman will crash from above; after that Pattern and I will secure the main entrance"

"Ok, we're going in" Dean said as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Beep, Beep, Beep…"

"Run!" Dean shouted to his teammates, but as he did, there was a large explosion.

-A-

"I'm telling you we were set up!" Dean shouted angrily, "They were expecting us!"

"That's the third time this month!" Echo added, "Some one's been leaking information!"

"Only fifteen people knew about this operation, ten of which are aboard this carrier" Fury replied, "And the remaining five are all high standing government officials"

"Well someone's a traitor, and you have to find out who or else we'll be sitting ducks on every mission we take" Michael shouted, "Half the team was almost killed today, not to mention we still have no clue as to Caffrey's whereabouts"

"Intelligence is still looking in to that, as for the leaked information, we're going to do a little experiment" Fury replied as he pressed a button on the briefing room table, the lights went down and the screen in the back turned on, "The last three missions were raids to ZFT bases of operation, our next mission will not be ZFT related but will be handled with the same priority"

"How's that going to help?" Dean asked.

"It'll tell us if the mole is a ZFT spy or just someone selling secrets for money"

"And in case it is for the money, what's to keep us from getting blown up?" Dean replied, still angry at the fact that they had barely survived the last mission.

"These" Tony Stark said as he placed a suitcase over the table and opened it.

"Tights?" Dean frowned.

"Not really" Tony laughed, "it's a biosuit, similar in design to the vests you used on our first mission"

"So they're bullet proof" Dean crossed his arms, "That still won't keep us from going boom"

"They are bulletproof" Tony replied, "but they're also fireproof, and designed to increase you're overall endurance to physical damage of any kind"

"So we're gonna go on a mission dressed in these?" Echo asked, and everyone seemed surprised that she of all people seemed discomforted at the thought of going out in public wearing those strange clothes.

"Well…no" Stark answered, still surprised at Echo's hesitance, "The whole purpose of them being skin tight is that you can wear them under your normal S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, or any other clothes for that matter, I tried to design them in skin color for you ladies to use under dresses for undercover missions, unfortunately the only way to keep the biopolymer's strength and durability is in the standard black"

-A-

"I'm not comfortable in this" Dean said as he pulled the skin tight suit above his waist then over his chest as he moved his hands through the arms of the suit, "It feels…wrong"

"It's not that bad" Michael said as he walked past, his suit already on, "It's just like a diving suit"

"I've never been diving" Dean responded, "now I know why" after several seconds of reaching towards his back he finally gave up, "Uh…can somebody please help me zip up"

"Here you go" Jake said as he helped the hunter out, "Thanks, I can't wait to get some normal clothes over this thing, I wonder how the girls are doing?"

-A-

"I gotta admit" Olivia said as she finished zipping herself up, "these things really are comfortable"

"Speak for yourself" Echo said as she stepped out from behind the locker, I feel like a Goth girl ballet dancer mashup"

"I don't get it, I thought you said that in the doll house you were made to wear all kinds of kinky costumes?"

"Yeah, MADE TO being the key words in that sentence"

-A-

"Shit!" Dean shouted as he ducked for cover, "Run!Run!Run!" he continued shouting as he led Olivia and Jake behind a stone fence, the three of them just barely able to duck for cover before a rain of bullets flew pat them.

"What's going on Hunter?" Burn asked through the com device.

"Good news is, they weren't expecting us" Dean replied.

"And the bad"

"We're not dealing with the Pacific Cartel, were dealing with the Vampiric Cartel"

"Wait…the what?"

"You heard me, bloodsuckers"

"You mean to tell me they're actual…"

"Yeah"

"How…why?"

"Beats me"

"Well, what now? Stake through the heart?"

"No, that's just myth, we decapitate them"

"We have to check with command first"

"Uh…I don't think we have the time" Dean replied as a vampire jumped over the fence and landed before them, quickly dean rose his shot gun and fired the head off of the creature.

"That's just gross" Jake watched as the creature's blood oozed out of the neck.

"What happens if they bite us?" Olivia asked as she readied her gun.

"Nothing, unless you let them draw too much blood, but whatever you do, do not let them feed you their blood, or let their blood come in contact with any open wound, that's how they turn you"

"Good to know"

Suddenly the three shield agents rose over the stone wall and begun shooting down the vampires as they moved slowly forward, "I thought the only way to kill them was decapitation?" Jake shouted over the loud firing rounds.

"It is" Dean replied in an equally loud shout, "But vampire or not, bullet holes through your body hurt like hell"

Slowly but surely they were gaining ground and approaching the large mansion they had thought had belonged to a drug trafficker. At their approached the vampires retreated when they saw their comrades fall to the raid of bullets, this didn't halt them from firing back at the three hunters bent on killing them though.

"I gotta hand it to stark" Dean said happily, "their bullets hurt, but no more than a paintball would"

"Hurray for physical endurance!" Jake said happily.

"Ok, you two keep holding them back, I'll take care of the injured bats" swiftly Dean withdrew a large knife and in a quick slash cut the head off one of the injured vampires.

-A-

A thin blonde vampire ran to the back of the building then turned just in time to see Echo, "Who…who are you?" quickly she slashed his head off with a katana, "Well, I'm not Buffy"

"Were the hell did you find that?" Burn said as he watched the dead vampire fall to the ground.

"I had it with me" Echo replied calmly.

"Where? " Michael asked perplexed, "And more importantly, Why?"

"A girl's got to keep some secrets doesn't she?"

"You remind me too much of someone" Michael said as he pinched his nose.

"An ex-girlfriend perhaps?" Echo said jokingly.

"Yeah, precisely her"

-A-

On the other side of the building Pattern and Tech were taking cover waiting for the rapid fire of machine guns around the corner to pause for at least a second, "What's the status?" Hunter asked as he reached his two teammates.

"Four with automatics" Tech replied, suddenly he jumped out through the hallway shooting and landed on the corner at the other side of the hall, "make that two"

-A-

Michael shot at the head of a vampire that was stirring into consciousness after Echo had thrown him out of a staircase high enough to turn an ordinary human to putty, "I think I'm starting to get why Hunter hates these things so much"

"I know" Echo replied as he sliced a head off, "Who would have thought all these think existed right under our noses"

"Hunter, Ironman, this is Burn, do you copy?"

"I copy" Ironman replied.

"Likewise" Dean added.

"Were five minutes to the rendezvous point, how about you?"

"Uh…" Dean peeked through the corner and shot at the last vampire with a machine gun, "yeah, us too"

"Good, you all know what to do"

-A-

Hunter and his team approached a large wooden door, "Ok, pray to god this one doesn't blow up" he said as he slowly opened the door. The three of them entered a large indoor garden with a waterfall to one side of the room and a stream flowing gently through the room, split the space it in two halves right on the middle. At the far end they saw Burn and Echo enter the same garden, "Ok, wait for the signal" Michael whispered through the comm device.

The team moved slowly until they met at the opposite sides of the stream, "I don't get it" Michael whispered, "Why are vampires interested in drug trafficking?"

"I think I may have an Idea" Dean replied, "I think they're using the drugs to recruit"

"You mean…"

"Yeah, kids are snorting and injecting themselves to get high with vampire blood"

"Very clever!" A tall dark skinned man begun to clap as he walked out of the shadows, "We bleed it, the kids take it and before you know it, they're one of ours"

Everyone turned to look at the man, his posture revealing his confidence even if he was outnumbered five to one. "And who are you?" Michael asked as he raised a gun to the man's face.

Calmly the man moved out of the gun's line of fire and walked past Michael to stand between the five S.H.I.E.L.D agents, "Vampire" the man said calmly.

"Yeah, we guessed as much" Dean replied as he too raised his shotgun at the dark skinned man's face, "What are you the Drug lord at the head of this operation, or just another lacky"

"I'm not a vampire, I am THE vampire, the first one to walk the earth, and the last thing you will ever see" That being said, the vampire sunk his inch long fingernails into Dean's chest and threw him across the room as he grabbed hold of Echo's Katana with his left hand and pulled it away. With a swift kick Echo flew on to Tech, pushing them both into the stream that ran through the room.

Dean placed his hand on his chest, inspecting the five wounds the vampire had caused. "Thank you tights" he whispered as he got up, knowing that were it not for Stark's special underwear, he'd probably have a hand shaped hole instead of a heart.

There was a loud crash as shattered glass fell from the ceiling, Iron Man quickly raised his hand towards the vampire, but the ancient creature quickly moved to his side and moved his arm, causing him to shoot at Olivia instead.

The vampire effortlessly twisted Stark's arm and forced him down onto the ground, "Join or die?" he whispered as he tore off Iron Man's helmet as if he were opening a can of tuna.

"I'd rather die" Tony forced out the answer as the vampire continued to press him down against the floor.

"Good, that'll make you all the more nutty when I turn you", the vampire calmly placed his left hand over a jagged edge left where he had torn off part of Stark's suit and pierced himself straight through, "Now drink"

"No!"

"No!"

Both Dean and Michael ran as the man knelt by Tony's side, the two of them raised their guns but before either of them could even thing about shooting the vampire was back up, standing behind Michael and grabbing hold of him tightly, "Looks like someone is eager to go first"

"Don't do it" Dean shouted.

Michael fought eagerly to loose himself from his captor's grip but it was hopeless, the vampire had easily overpowered Iron Man, what chances had he of escaping.

"Time to dine" the vampire said as he took his bleeding hand closer to Michael's mouth.

"Bang!"

Everyone watched as Dean's smoking shotgun stood inches away from Michael's stomach, the vampire loosened his grip when he saw his once squirming pray now limp on his arms.

"If it were me, I'd rather die than become one of you"

"He isn't you" the vampire stared, "and he isn't dead" quickly he placed his hand over Michael's mouth brought his face up so Dean could stare as the unconscious Michael swallowed.

"No!"

Suddenly there was a quick flash of light as Echo's katana decapitated the vampire revealing a very wet Echo standing behind him and Michael.

-A-

"What's going to happen to him?" Olivia asked as they all stared at Michael laying unconscious over a bed, behind a bulletproof glass window.

"He's going to become one of them" Dean replied.

"What I mean is, what are we going to do once he does?"

"We'll give him therapy and a supply of donor blood" Fury said as he entered the room.

"Donor blood?" Dean stared, "Wait, are you actually thinking of keeping him alive?"

"He's one of our agents?"

"He's not Michael Weston anymore; he's a soulless killing machine"

"I don't believe that" Echo raised her voice, "No matter what you do to someone, their mind is always there, you can't change who they really are, I know Michael is still there" she placed her hand over the window, "He may be different, but he's still Michael"

"That's what we're counting on"

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you're thinking of sending him out into the field!"

"He may be an invaluable asset"

"And he may be murdering monster"

"Yes well, we're considering that possibility as well"

"Whatever" Dean raised his arms, "just don't expect me to clean up your mess" he said as he begun to walk away.

"Actually, I do"

"What?" Dean stopped and looked back.

"I want you to be the new team leader" Fury said.

It took Dean several seconds to regain his composure, "Me?...why?"

"Well, I think Michael is clearly not apt for the job anymore"

"I know, but…why me?"

"You respond well under pressure, you are well trained, the team respects and follows your directions, you're a natural leader"

"Leader? Me?" Dean looked perplexed, "I think you're mistaking me with someone else"

"It's true Dean, were it not for you, the whole team would be either dead, or a vampire now"

"We all agree Dean" Tech spoke up, "You took charge in the Azerbaijan case, you guided us through the Croatoan outbreak, and you most probably saved all our lives today"

"Yeah, but I also don't understand half the thing you say in the briefings, not to mention my fear of flying or the fact that I'm the only one without some sort of supernatural ability or cool superpower gadget"

"A good leader isn't the man that knows the most or is the most powerful" Fury looked at all of them, "It's the man that can get the mission through, is capable of doing what needs to be done, and more importantly, has the trust and confidence of his team to get them out safely"

-A-

"Bang!"

"Now drink"

"No!"

"Bang!"

"Looks like someone is eager to go first"

"Now drink"

"Don't do it"

"Bang!"

"No!"

"Time to dine"

"Bang!"

"If it were me, I'd rather die than become one of you"

"No!"

"Time to dine"

"Bang!"

"He isn't you"

"Bang!"

"and he isn't dead"

Michael shivered as the transformation took place inside him, it seemed all he could do was remember how it had all happened. The vampire placed his hand over Michael's mouth and brought his face up so Dean could stare at him as he swallowed; No, it hadn't been for Dean's entertainment, there had been something more, something more had happened in that instance.

"If it were me, I'd rather die than become one of you" Dean glared, his smoking shotgun still at the ready.

"He isn't you" the vampire replied, "and he isn't dead" quickly he placed his hand over Michael's mouth brought his face up so he could whisper to Michael's ear, "Now, you are my heir".

* * *

Yeah, I know I didn't mention anything else about the traitor/spy that'll be coming up later, hope you're liking the story, and please review.


End file.
